Breaking the chain
by cilara
Summary: Of course Treize isn't in love with Wufei. Is he? Zechs isn't so sure. [Treize/Wufei]
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the chain

by Wren

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing isn't mine. 

A/N : Treize/Wufei

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His body was on fire.

With every breath he took, he could hear the pounding of his heart, the rushing of the blood through his veins.

He was transformed to a living flame, balancing on the edge between pleasure and pain.

__

If only I could ...

His hand reached down, trying to reach the center of his needs.

Another hand pinned it down again, denying him.

"No, Dragon, I don't think so." A purring voice.

The sound of it sent shivers down his spine.

Unwillingly he let out a mewling sound.

__

No! I wil not show weakness in front of ...

A soft tinkling laugh.

__

He is mocking me ...

"Ask me. That's all I want from you. Ask and you will receive."

__

NononononoNO!

He wondered how much more he could take, how much further he could slide down the abyss into the fire, before his heart would explode, before his mind would simply shut down.

"Wufei ... "

A warning tone, implying loss of patience. 

__

But no loss of control. 

"... don't ... "

__

I hate him!

"... make me ... "

__

I love him!

"... wait."

Hands touched his body, slowly drawing circles on his back, his chest, cooling him down for only a few moments. In the end they left him worse off than before.

__

Please ...

"Say it." A hiss. "Beg me."

__

Hatehimlovehim.

"Please." 

The voice speaking seemed not his own. Yet he knew it was.

Surrender.

He loathed himself for being so weak.

His thoughts went dark, those few moments before his mind was tossed to the raging winds.

Release.

Freedom.

Ecstasy.

A white, blazing light and then ...

Darkness.

Sleep.

Rest.

A soft hand, still cool, gently brushing bangs out of his face.

He sighed.

__

Another defeat.

~~~~~~~~~~

As he opened his eyes again, it was still dark.

He quickly gathered his clothes, dressing while his eyes sought his katana.

Finding it, he took it, careful not to bring his dirty hands in contact with the sacred blade.

__

Unworthy. I am unworthy of this weapon.

But so is he.

I can't leave it here.

Not having anything to keep him here anymore, he quickly vanished into the night, becoming one with the shadows once again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Treize sighed as he stared after the chinese pilot.

"What are you trying to do, Treize?" A sharp voice.

Only one person dared to speak to him like that.

"Milliardo." he acknowledged the other man.

"You can't keep him by simple sex. Love doesn't work that way."

"Love?" He sounded amused. "You think I am in love with him?"

"I know you are. I'm not blind. Are you?" Anger. Accusation.

"You see too much in this thing between him and me, Milliardo."

An impatient shake of the head. "Why won't you face the truth?"

A shrug. A silent answer.

"I only hope you'll discover it for yourself one day, before it's too late." Frustration. Sympathy.

"Good night, Milliardo."

"Good night, Treize."

~Owari?~

A/N : *runs away screaming* 


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the chain

by Wren

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing isn't mine. 

A/N : Treize/Wufei, thoughts of suicide

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter of this and gave me the inspiration to write a second chapter :

Bakachan : Well, I hope you'll like the plot I came up with. I'm sure I'm not the only one doing Wufei-fics though ; I mean he's cool! Especially with Treize. ^^; 

anna may : Thank you ; I must admit I'm not entirely sure what it was supposed to be either.

Jane Silver : Milliardo is also on Treize's side I think ; he just wants the two of them to be happy.:)

Solo : Well, I hope you won't think I rushed things a little then or wrote Treize ooc in the next chapter. :)

Go Go : Uhm …. But I like Treize! And making him suffer would make Wufei suffer too! You wouldn't want that, would you? I hope not ….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei stared into the mirror.

_Into the face of a weakling. A coward. A loser._

There were rims around his eyes, caused by a lack of sleep. Even Heero had noticed them, breaking his usual silence to ask if anything was wrong.

He had snarled that no, of course nothing was wrong with him. That Heero should mind his own business and leave his nose out of Wufei's.

_I lied. To one of my brothers at arms._

_Someone I would entrust with my life._

_Someone who trusts me._

Since his outburst he had felt the eyes of the other pilots on him. They always turned away when he looked, but he knew they were watching him.

Heero, with the brooding look of someone who knows he sees something he should recognize but can't and is annoyed by it.

Duo, with the sharp eyes of the joker, unusually serious for once.

_Perhaps because he knows the smallest thing could send me over the edge and make me lose control of myself. He may be a baka ; he's not stupid._

Trowa, ever silent, whose orbs sometimes revealed his soul while at other times they were void of any emotion. The one he understood and knew least of all, though the others, especially Duo sometimes remarked on how much alike they were.

And Quatre, innocent, wide-eyed child.

_He *is* a child. Yet a wise child, who sees much that others miss._

Sometimes it was very tempting to confess ; to hand the mess he was in to someone else. 

_Maybe they'd decide to kill me, maybe they'd tie me down to keep me from going to him again._

_I don't really care anymore ; I want to end this madness._

He glared at his image in the mirror.

_Weakling! You'd just shove the responsibility on someone else. _

_Like you blame Treize for the state you're in now, you want to have someone else to blame for ending the relationship you have with him._

_Wufei Chang, you are a coward!_

_Take your own decision for once._

His eyes fell on his katana, its blade clear and spotless.

_Sharp too._

_Is there honor in taking my life with it?_

_If I can't dip it in his blood, perhaps I should have it drink mine._

~~~~~

_"What are you trying to do, Treize?" _

Treize stared out of the window, one that was giving a view on the lake. No matter how much he would like to dismiss Milliardo's words as mere nonsense, they kept returning to him.

_"You can't keep him by simple sex. Love doesn't work that way."_

_And why wouldn't it?_ he answered silently.

_I was his first, I will be his last. He has no one else, will never have someone else._

_I am the only one who can give him what he craves._

_A superior force to submit to._

_Someone stronger than him, to whom he can surrender his control without shame or loss of honor._

_Milliardo can't see, can't understand him._

_They are both warriors, yet it's not the same._

_Battle holds different meanings for the two of them. As does honor._

_"I only hope you'll discover it for yourself one day, before it's too late."_

_There's nothing to discover for me ; you're the one blind for the truth, Milliardo._

~~~~~

The blond man some people called the Lightning Count saw the same sky as his general.

He too was musing over their conversation of the previous evening.

_Maybe I should not have said what I said._

_Treize is ... stubborn. _

_No, not stubborn, just ... someone who wants to find out about his mistakes on his own._

_He's no fool ; he must have noticed something about 05 by now._

_Yet he keeps doing what he does, as if he doesn't *want* to see it._

_As if ... as if he's afraid of what will happen if he *does* respond to what his eyes and mind are telling him. If he acts on it._

He had known the other man for quite a while now.

_I probably know him better than anyone else._

_Our friendship has lasted for quite some time now, surviving quarrels and arguments._

_But I can't recall a single word of caring, coming from his lips._

_His letters yes, in those he could tell me he missed my company, my wit._

_Never in the flesh though._

_Is he unable to? Can't he admit aloud to care for another person?_

_If it's that, he'd better learn quickly._

_Very quickly._

~tbc?~

A/N : Not much happened in this chapter, I know. It just ... came out this way. Hope you don't mind! 


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking the chain

by Wren

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing isn't mine. 

A/N : Treize/Wufei

Thanks to the people who reviewed the second chapter of this ; hope you'll like this chapter too :

To Jane Silver : Well, I wouldn't really make him try to kill himself ; he's just angsting about it. I'm afraid that if I actually write a scene in which he tries it, he'll succeed. (I mean, Wufei **is** rather stubborn and very skilled with a sword.) Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you still like it!

To GoGo : Oh dear, I really wrote Treize as a bastard, didn't I? I honestly didn't mean to ; my best friend **loves** him and she'd probably yell at me for writing him like that. But yes, Treize will get what he deserves I hope. And thanks for returning!

To bakachan :  Thank you ; I feel very happy my writing makes you happy as well. The next chapter will probably be the last one ; though I like for things to start angsty, I can rarely keep that up for very long. Blame my friend and her happy fics. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few hours past midnight, the OZ-base was covered in darkness. Aside from a few guards, all were asleep. Nothing moved.

Nothing save the shadow who supply glided through the night, supported by a rope to climb the supposedly inpenetrable walls that were built to protect those inside.

There was a katana hanging at his side and his eyes reflected the night.

With a determined look on his face, Wufei swung himself over the wall, quickly walking to the door behind which a corridor would lead him to his target.

_Now, we'll see._

_We'll see who's the weaker of us, Treize._

~~~~~

Milliardo shivered as the cool air in his room touched his bare arms. 

_What ... where ... ?_

_A nightmare?_

_I can't remember ..._

His sheets were soaked with sweat and he had thrown his blankets off, leading him to the conclusion his dream must have been rather vivid. Yet he couldn't recall a single thing of it.

_Odd ..._

Shoving the curtains aside, he stared out over the calm and quiet OZ-base.

_Such a peaceful sight at night ..._

A shadow ran across the lawn that separated the house Treize occupied from the rest of the buildings. As he recognized the person running there, Milliardo's eyes narrowed.

_05 ... what's he doing here?_

_I would know it if Treize had called him again ; we always adapt security then so that he doesn't have to kill anyone to get here safe and unseen._

The Chinese pilot seemed to be headed for the corridor that gave access to his and Treize's rooms. Taking a decision he grabbed some clothes and started to dress.

_I must talk to him ... if Treize doesn't listen to me, perhaps he will._

_Though I highly doubt it somehow._

_They were meant for eachother ; both of them too stubborn for words._

_Nevertheless ... I have to try. For both their sakes._

~~~~~

His footsteps were barely audible as he walked, not because the floor dampened the sound but rather because it was his nature not to alert people of his coming. His body moved with the grace of a dancer, or a panther.

He moved silently yet he wasn't sneaking ; his attitude was that of one who had every right to be where he was and who had no reason to keep hidden. Proud.

"05." A soft voice behind him.

Behind him, where he had heard nothing, no one moving.

_I could have been killed by my carelessness._

He slowly turned, considering whether or not he should face his opponent with his katana in hand. He had recognized the voice of course.

_Zechs ... Treize's ally._

_He never spoke to me before ; I only met him a few times._

_Never on my own though ; Treize was always there too._

_Naming him 'Milliardo'._

"Milliardo." The name tasted odd on his tongue, wrong somehow.

The other man seemed to flinch, losing his composure for a brief moment before regaining his calm exterior. "I need to talk to you."

"Why? I see no reason for such a thing."

_He seemd unarmed ... the fool! Does he think I won't kill him because Treize likes him and because I am - have been - Treize's plaything for so long?_

"Listen to me, you idiot!" Milliardo stepped forward, grabbing his shoulder and bringing their faces closer together. Wufei was too surprised by the sudden assault to react.

"This .. game you two are playing will destroy you both in the end. I can't just stand by and let that happen. You have to stop this!" 

"Let go of me at once." Wufei ordered him coldly.

Milliardo gazed into his eyes briefly, then nodded and stepped back, releasing his hold on the Chinese pilot. "Well? Don't you agree with me?" he asked.

_I don't want to trust him ... but why then do I have this feeling I can?_

_Why do I feel like he is sincere?_

"I am here to permanently ... alter the relationship between me and Treize."

_After tonight either him or me will no longer be amongst the living._

~~~~~

Milliardo searched his face for a further clue, finding none. 

_I can only judge him by his words then ..._

_And those, I don't fully understand._

_He's here to change their relationship, yet in what way?_

"Are you going to stop me?" A challenge.

_I could call the guards I suppose. _

_I sure as hell can't stop him on my own._

He stepped back. "No. Go and do what you came here for."

_Whatever it is._

The Chinese pilot seemed surprised. "You're just letting me go?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Milliardo replied wearily.

_Any change can only be for the better._

_Can't it?_

Before he could change his mind, the dark-eyed boy had disappeared into the shadows again, after a curt nod in Milliardo's direction.

Leaving the other man to contemplate his decision.

~~~~~

Treize dreamed. Anyone observing him in his sleep might have wondered what caused him to toss and turn so restlessly. Might have wondered whose name it was that passed his lips in a whisper, barely audible.

"Wufei."

_'I hate you.' The blade of a katana was pressed against his throat. 'I always hated you, only pretending I cared for you to eventually reach this moment, to eventually have you at my mercy.'_

_'How does it feel, Treize? How does it feel to know another person is holding your life in his hands?' A hissing voice filled with hatred._

_A small stream of blood trinkling down. _

_He swallowed, his mouth gone dry suddenly, his tongue gone numb._

_His mind grasping for words to say, finding none._

_Only a name._

"Wufei!"

His eyelids fluttered open.

_Just a dream ... thank god._

Then he felt the coldness against his skin. And saw the light reflected in two pools of darkness.

"Treize."

_This is not a dream. He is really here, holding a sword to my neck._

"Dragon."

It was a mistake to name him that, he knew the moment the nickname left his mouth.

"I could kill you now." Wufei stated. "It would be easy."

"Indeed." Treize admitted.

~tbc?~

A/N : Next chapter may be the last one, I'm not sure yet. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review ; they really help me!


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking the chain

by Wren

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing isn't mine. 

A/N : Treize/Wufei, slight sap (sorry!), oocness (please tell me how bad!)

Thanks to the people who reviewed the third chapter of this :

To Gogo : Well, I am not really up to writing a lemon I think, so I'm afraid I can't oblige your request, even if I do admit the idea is interesting as well as appealing. Sorry for making this the last chapter ; it just came out this way. Thank you very much for sticking with it!

To Jane Silver : ^^; Yes, well, I'm not sure if anyone can really explain love. I admit it wasn't my intention to explain their attraction in this fic ; I just based this on a given situation. If there's going to be a next time, I'll try to make things a bit more logical and well-grounded. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Hope you'll enjoy the end of this story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei was slightly confused.

_I am threatening his life! How can he just lie there without even trying to dissuade me?_

_Doesn't he believe me?_

He felt the anger rise in him.

_Yessss, that must be it._

_He doesn't believe his dragon would ever really dare to harm him._

_Well, I have news for you, general Kushrenada._

_You no longer hold any power over me._

_The only one controlling my actions is me._

"Don't mock me, Treize." A small increase of the pressure put on his blade.

A small stream of blood trinkling down, staining the white sheets.

_Red ... I remember._

_He made me bleed once too, one time only. Never again._

"Wufei?" A soft voice, worried. Wufei wanted to scream.

_The look on his face that night ... so afraid he had hurt me._

_I never saw that in his eyes again. _

"Why?" he asked, visions of other nights swimming before his eyes. "WHY?"

_If you really cared, why didn't you tell me?_

_If you didn't want to hurt me, why do you insist on humiliating me?_

_Your actions, your eyes, your words ... they are conflicting._

_I can't make sense of them._

"Why what, Wufei?" Friendly. Patiently. Caring?

"Why can't you ever say you love me?" His voice was breaking.

_Weakling! I can't afford to be this weak in front of him._

_He's my enemy! He always was that, never ... never my lover._

_It was all a game to him._

"I'm sorry. I wished I could." Treize sounded tired. 

_Not just tired because of being awakened in the middle of the night._

_Tired of life? No, he can't be. I'm just imagining things._

_Either that, or he's trying to deceive me._

"Will you kill me now?" It almost sounded like a plea.

Wufei felt sick.

_"This .. game you two are playing will destroy you both in the end." _

_Zechs' words ... was he right?_

_"I can't just stand by and let that happen." _

_What does he know about our relationship? About the taunts, the humiliations ..._

_How could he understand us?_

_He can't. No one can._

_Not even me or Treize._

_It's our own deeds that have brought us here, yet neither of us saw this coming._

_"You have to stop this!" _

_Zechs -Milliardo- was right though ; I - we have to end this._

_Can we?_

_Without either of us dying or killing the other?_

"I loved you." he told Treize. His voice was toneless.

"I know. I understand why you no longer have such feelings anymore. Perhaps it's better this way, for both of us. I can't blame you for hating me. It's what I ... deserve."

It wasn't what Wufei wanted to hear.

_Not this, this acceptance of guilt. This acceptance of death at my hands as punishment._

"Did you love me? Did you ever care for me?" he demanded.

_"Dragon ... have I ... hurt you?"_

_"Wufei?"_

_"Mine, forever mine."_

_Is that what I was to you, a prized possession?_

"Does it matter?" The answer surprised him.

_Evasive._

"Do you love me?"

_You owe me the answer._

_Perhaps you can't say it outright, those three simple words you always seemed to want to hear from me, so I will give you a chance to say it differently now. By a simple 'yes'._

_Is that so much to ask?_

_Or was Zechs mistaken? I have nothing but his words and some faded memories as proof that you really care. I need more._

Treize tried to turn his head, to look away.

"Answer me! I have a right to know!"

"Yes." A soft whisper.

"What?"

"Yes. But it can't be."

"Can't be?!?" Wufei screeched. "How can you say that? Did all of our meetings tell you nothing?"

"I only hurt you."

_True_. A voice in his head remarked.

Yet not all of his memories were bad.

"If you knew it, then why did you continue? Why didn't you change it?"

_You were the leader in this relationship. _

_You initiated our first kiss, organized our first meeting._

"I didn't know how."

"I do. Zechs does." The words left his lips before he could stop them.

Treize's eyes widened. "Milliardo?"

Wufei smiled. "You're not as alone as you think. You don't have to be all by yourself."

_"Dragon, don't you get lonely in this endless war? This endless shedding of blood?"_

_I remember you told me that._

_Don't you?_

"I ... "

"Do you think you could live with me taking some decisions about our meetings?"

_"There's no shame in giving in to someone stronger."_

_"Let me comfort you. Let me hold you, if just for tonight. Tomorow, you can be strong again."_

_His own words._

"Yes." Treize said. "I think I can." There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

_Perhaps he remembers it too._

"Good." 

Wufei bent over to kiss his lover.

_Mine._

_As I was his, so he will be mine now._

_Like it should have been from the beginning, if only I'd have had the strength to see it._

"Uhm, dragon? Could you remove your blade from my throat? It's getting rather uncomfortable."

Wufei chuckled and complied. 

~Owari~

A/N : Bad? Good? Somewhere in between? Please let me know! 


End file.
